BIONICLE Walkthrough
This Walkthrough will bring you through the new 2009 BIONICLE campaign. The Walkthrough Please read through the whole walkthrough before you start out, so you know what to do ahead of time. It will help. Step 1: First steps Before you can get started on the BIO walkthrough, you need to get two special items called the Vulcanus Torch and the Vulcanus Flames. # Start by going to http://bionicle.lego.com/ and go to the Products tab. # Click on "Agori," and click on Raanu. # Click on the lower-right hand corner of the big picture. Follow Raanu's instructions. That was the easy part. Now we can get your first badge: Befriend Raanu, and get his Thornax Plant Module blueprint. This module grows Thornax, which for almost all of the Walkthrough. We recommend you put four or six of them out on your page if you have room, but don't overdo it. Then befriend Malum. Send him one Thornax. He'll give you the blueprint for Thornax Stew. Build it. (You can get Rock Salt at Malum's page for ten Thornax.) Befriend Zesk and send him Thornax Stew. This will get you the Musk of the Bonehunter. Now befriend Vorox and trade him 5 Thornax Stew for a Stinger Oath. Send Raanu the Stinger Oath, who will, in turn, give you the Agori Honor Badge, Rank 1 blueprint. Build it--don't worry, you have the items needed! Step 3: Tarix's Seal Befriend Tarix and Berix. Get the Ancient Spear Blueprint for 1 Thornax on Berix's page. Every 6 hours, go to Tarix's or Berix's product page for a chance to win Spear Fragments or Red Pearls. Note: It's a good idea to start out on this nice and early. You can do this even before you reached this step, so click on it every chance you've got. Obtain three Red Pearls and three different Spear Fragments. Swap two of these Pearls out for Quick Silver Fluxes at Berix's page. Once you have all the stuff you need, send Tarix the Ancient Spear. Recieve Tarix's Seal. Trade Tarix your last Red Pearl at his page for the Agori Honor Badge, Rank 3 blueprint. Now build your third badge. Step 4: Strakk's seal Befriend Metus. Now click on someone's Desert Adventure Sticker module and spend a Thornax for a chance to win a Desert Spring Location. Once you get it, send it to Metus to recieve Iconox's Favor. : Note: You can also obtain Iconox's Favor by ambushing five guests with Desert Ambush module. You can get it by buying the blueprint for the Desert Adventure Module. You will receive a message from Strakk with the blueprint for the ambush module. Just like the Dino Ambush Modules and Interstellar Ambush Module, however, you are warned: Your friends won't be too happy after discovering that you've put one out. Befriend Strakk and trade for both his seal and the Rank 4 Badge blueprint. Build your fourth badge! Step 5: Skrall's seal You're almost there! Befriend Atakus and trade 50 Thornax to recieve Ataku's Mark. The prices are getting higher here! Befriend Skrall and trade him 25 Thornax for Skrall's seal. Build the Glatorian Contract and send to Raanu. Recieve Agori Honor Badge, Rank 5. You're done! Optional: The Agori Trophy Module and BIONICLE Skin Now for the last part. When you build your fifth badge, there are two situations that happen. Situation 1: You got lucky! Some folks got a message from Raanu with the blueprint for the Bonehunter Trap Module after they built the Agori Honor Badge, Rank 5. None of us really know why some people got it and others didn't. Build your Module and put it out. Every time someone clicks on it, you get a Bonehunter Blade. The harvest limit is one Blade, so try to harvest as often as possible. Obtain five Blades this way. Go to Raanu's page and buy the Agori Trophy Module blueprint. Obtain another 20 Blades and you can build the Agori Trophy Module! Situation 2: Too bad. You build the Agori Honor Badge. Okay, cool. Now what? If you're not one of those guys up above, getting Bonehunter Blades isn't an easy job. You have to click on a Bonehunter Trap Module to get it, spending one Thornax each time. Ouch. That stinks. Even so, the chances that you'll get a Blade are quite low. Obtain five Blades this way. Go to Raanu's page and buy the Agori Trophy Module blueprint. Obtain another 20 Blades and you can build the Agori Trophy Module! BIONICLE Skin Fortunately, you don't need to get lucky if you want a shiny BIONICLE Skin on your page. You just need to have 10 Thornax, which isn't hard to get, considering that Thornax Plant Modules are cheap to build and grow Thornax quite quickly. Trade Atakus 10 Thornax for the BIONICLE Skin blueprint. Build it and go to the Page Builder section of your private page. Finally, go to the Edit Background section and change your skin to BIONICLE. Now your page background looks like the BIONICLE Networkers' pages! Category:Walkthroughs